There Will Be Blood In the Gulch
by MystCountry12
Summary: After a battle with Sarge and Simmons acting weird during it, Grif goes to find him and finds out that he is a vampire but once he and the others finds out this information many secrets finally spilling all over the Gulch reveling all the lies and hidden truths. How will the group fix their broken lives and what does Grif have to tell Simmons before the canon over fills with lies.
1. Prologue

"Damn him!"

The red headed male scream as he punched the mirror, in the guy's locker room, shattering it to pieces and sending shards of glass onto the floor and in some of his flesh. He hissed in pain then pulled his bloody fist away. He felt his heart pounding the craving to feed was growing ever so strong. He looked into the remaining shards of the glass still dangling on the wall. He saw his dark jade eyes changed into a vibrate red glowing bright as the night flowed into the locker room. He growled again then punched the mirror again.

"Damn Grif and his blood"

Despite the pain he slam his fist into the mirror over and over until he felt his knuckles bleed out more. All he could remember was the fight Sarge and Grif had only moments ago.

**~Flashback~**

His jade green eyes watched in horror as Grif and Sarge had a hand to hand combat battle over a disputed matter of family. In which both of them spilled blood. A horrible shout was heard as Grif held his nose after Sarge brought his fist to it, as Grif's fist jammed into Sarge's cheek. By then Sarge grabbed Grif by the neck and slam his large frame into the wall, as he growled.

"That will teach ya not to talk about my wife, you cock bite"

The red head felt the need bear his fangs into flesh. He could feel the darkness coming. He grit his teeth as his fangs sink into his lips. The smell of sweet and bitterness came to his nose the sight of blood rushing out of Grif's nose. He couldn't help it...he just need a taste of it but the sight of blond and pin-"lightish red" came into view latching on the older male arm trying to pull him of orange solider.

"You fucking punched me in the nose you old bastard!"

"Donut let me go, he needs to die!"

Donut shook his head and struggled with Sarge's rage but ever so slowly he manage to pull old man away from Grif. He turn and looked at the maroon solider.

"A little help would be nice ya know!"

The maroon solider shook his head a bit making him escape his thoughts as he rushed over pulling the orange one away with some trouble just as the pin-"lightish red" armor one pulled their Sargent away.

"That enough you two!"

Donut cried out but it was fallen on death ears as the two males growled at each other begging for a brawl. Eyes were full of hated, anger and a bit of sadness. Greenish-gray vs sky blue starting each other down, not yet ready to pull away from a fight.

"Simmons let me go I'm going to kick his as-"

Grif and the others were shocked when they saw Simmons slammed the Hawaiian man into the wall getting close as he could on the other. The red head could feel the other's heart pound hard in his chest.

"Shut up your giving me a damn headache"

"Oh yeah like your one talk! Unless you have a fucking broken nose then you could be talking smart ass"

Simmons chuckled darkly when he felt the need to sink his fangs into flesh again. The sight of Grif's dark cherry red blood as it slowly flowed out of his nose and going down his chin this sight alone was pulling on his resisting stings. It was teasing him, testing him of his control and it was going down the to the very thing wire. He could feel a chill rush up into his spin and flow into his veins. Simmons couldn't hold back anymore and the the thin wire snapped.

He couldn't hear any screaming or pleads as if the world just vanished around the two...it was just him and Grif now and that sweet-bitterness smell of blood. Grif's eyes widen when he saw Simmons' jade eyes turn into a bright red. His blue eyes looked into the other's eyes feeling his blood run cold. For the first time he felt fear around Simmons and it could shown in his eyes.

There was no turning back.

Simmons' had finally let got his control then lean down holding Grif's struggling head then proceeded to "clean" Grif's bloody nose and lips. Grif felt the blood drain from his face then suddenly turned red shoving the red head off of him. They looked at each other then Simmons looked into Grif's eyes then his face turn to horror.

"I-I'm sorry"

Just as Grif was about to talk, he saw the other man ran out the room.

**~Flashback Done~**

"Dammnit."

Simmons looked down into the sink seeing what remain of Grif's blood as it ran into the drain. He can still taste the other man in his mouth then washed his mouth. Just as he looked up his jade eyes widen largely then turning to see the orange solider with his arms folded on his chest and a bandage on his nose. His face looked serious and...very mad.

"G-Grif."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Author's note: This is my first Halloween fanfiction and hope it doesn't seem bad. Comment of how you guys like or don't like. **

**Simmons, Sarge, Donut & Grif belongs to: Rooster Teeth**

_**~Peace~**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Grif looked at Simmons. Their eyes connecting with each other and if the want to cut each other was there.

Deep ocean blue eyes watched Simmons' back and body language closely as if he was the next pray. Blue vs. green. Which was going brake first and let the other speak what is on the mind. Milliseconds turn to seconds then turn into minutes. Slowly time felt slowed down, and suddenly the sound of Grif's growling and his teeth gritting down hard making his jaw clench then his vocal began to shout.

"What the fuck is your issue today?! You been acting weird and it been more than usual!"

"I been acting strange?! Look in the mirror damn Grif!"

"...Can't you broke it"

Simmons growled as he saw the other smirking winning that battle. He looked away from Grif and turning towards the other looking at him again with a glare.

"Fuck off Grif"

"Whoa, the great mighty kiss-ass finally having a backbone! Ha!"

"I said, shut your fucking mouth you fat ass!"

"Make me freak!"

A roar rain down in the small room and Grif's eyes widen as the other male slam his body into his own. The force was huge as spider web cracks surrounded the Hawaiian man and pieces of the stone wall fell onto the floor crashing against the warm titles.

Grif never seen or felt such strength from the maroon soldier. He moved his head upward as he glared into Simmons' normal eyes suddenly he felt his own expression changed into horror when he saw the dark jade green eyes shift into a bright red. His lips began to pale and the tip of his canines started to show as they dig into Simmons' lips lightly. Grif's eyes widen in horror and in fear struck down into his spine. Before he could speak again he felt a hand on his neck squeezing it with a quickening grip. He started to cough as he felt his breathe being taken away.

"W-What the hell are you?"

Simmons looked at him with no expression as he constrict the airway until Grif lost consciousness.

From the doorway in the shadows the Sargent watched as Simmons held Grif by his neck and looking at him with disgust then slamming him on the floor making sure he was out cold. He moved out the way as he saw the maroon solider walked out of the room in a huff and hearing slamming of the door to his room. His gaze went to the unconscious Grif on the floor.

"Sigh…see, told ya that he wouldn't be accepted…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Sorry for the long wait. Who do you think Sarge is talking about...maybe we'll find out next time. Hope you guys like it. **

**Simmons, Grif, and Sarge belongs to: Rooster Teeth**

_**~Peace~**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Grif felt the world turn black as he watch Simmons stealing away his oxygen only to come to staring into to a dull ceiling.

All he could remember was the feeling of Simmons' hand around this throat and the feel of it gripping ever so tightly. How he couldn't breathe and lost into unconsciousness. He struggled a bit to sit up. His gaze glided through the room noticing it wasn't the locker room anymore but in Sarge's creepy surgery room. Just as he got a good look of the room he felt his hair suddenly get pulled back and was forced onto his back. He open his eyes and was staring into his CO's greenish-gray eyes with his ocean blue eyes. His face went into a scowl.

Sarge glared back and growling then angrily sighing.

"You wanted to know what wrong with Simmons' right."

"What it to you old man"

"Fine, be a little bastard about it, not like I care if you get knowing about Simmons', who know it be a disease and it now in ya"

"You would be happy if I die"

"No shit, dirt bag."

"Well why not now?"

"I don't have time for you being a dumb ass"

"That what your wi-"

Sarge gave Grif a good helping of a fist into soldier's face then having Grif' holding his face feeling blood running down his nose again.

"Ow! What the fuck!?"

"Leave Simmons' mother out of this!"

"…"

"…"

"What does Simmons' mom have to do with this?"

"None of your damn business, punk!"

A barrage of fists and kicks from the older male was sent upon the orange solider when he felt the man about give in Grif tackled down him to the ground as they brawled it out, letting their fist do the talking where their lips could not.

Sarge slammed his heavily platted armor fist to Grif's cheek as the other male grabbed onto what he thought was Sarge's dog tags with his chubby hand.

'Wait! that not a dog tag!"

Grif blinked as his glove fingers felt this chain as it was a soft and lighter than the normal dog-tags. Just as he pulled on it he felt Sarge's large hands on his rounded chest and pushing him hard into the wall. Grif was about to shout in pain and confusion when he got his mouth cover by an armor hand. He felt his body shaking. He looked into Sarge's greenish-gray eyes wondering why they looked so familiar.

Then it clicked finally.

"Oh..my...god"

He muffled as his blue eyes widen. It couldn't be possible. His thoughts rushed through his head trying to make sense of the puzzle. His gaze went and looked green eyes again and all he saw Simmons' eyes right through this bastard's eyes. Then looking down at the broken the delicate chain feeling it having a charm on it.

"You just figured it out you're a real dumb fucking idiot."

Grif just realize that Sarge was…it couldn't be but it was...

"Your're Simmons' dad?!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Blue Base~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snoring finally came to the base as a dark blue solider went to sleep after getting medicine for his unusual illness. The young blue solider been acting fine from one minute then to be almost passing out every five seconds, him vomiting up his food and not being able to touch the stuff without gagging. Then not being able to stay awake in the day time.

"Poor guy"

The soothing voice of the man that watch as the young solider slept. He put a hand through his chestnut brown hair and looked at his findings and the only thing that was odd was the fact that Caboose's white blood cells were destroying themselves and his blood pressure was shooting down. Sadly to say he didn't know why this was happening. The only clue he found was a bite mark on his neck and claw marks on his chest.

"Doc, what wrong with him"

Doc turn to see the blue team leader, Church, standing in the doorway with arms folded over his chest. His raven black hair falling down to his neck and blue eyes watching his rookie sleeping. His eyes looked restless and face was pale. Doc looked at him and down.

"I-I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Doc squeaked when he heard Church growling at him.

"I don't know but I will see what I can do to help him out. I manage to put him asleep for a little while but…I don't know Church its bad."

"What are you saying Doc?"

"I'm saying…"

"..."

"..."

"Why are you pausing, I'm not going to stop you"

"Oh no that was for dramatic effect, Caboose is dying"

"...Wait! What?!"

**Hello again loves. I hope you been enjoying this story****...Poor Caboose. Stay tune to see what happening next.**

**Grif, Sarge, Church, Caboose, & Doc belongs to: Rooster Teeth**

_**~Peace~**_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So you're telling us that Caboose going to die?"

"Yes Tucker that sums up what the he just said"

Once the news was told by Church he called a blue team meeting. One by one they all came in for Doc's wonderful explanation in the shortest way possible. The black armor solider looked at Doc and her gaze went to Caboose.

"Did you find any clues of assault, or anything?"

"Well I did manage to find a bite mark on his neck and scratch marks on his chest…"

"I see."

Tucker and Church looked at Tex not understanding what was going through that crazy bitch's mind. Tucker looked at Doc.

"Dude that sounds like a vampire work"

"That is a possibility"

Church snaps his head towards Doc, his eyes gave off an "are you serious look" and Doc's was "yes".

"How is that a logical answer!? Vampires don't exist!"

"Well can you tell me why Caboose been acting weird lately?"

Church open and closed his mouth and looked at Tucker who was giving a just as "no comment" look. Then Church eyes lit up a bit remember something that happen that day.

"The only thing we know of was that Donut was here and they were doing their usual thing then a few hours later he was like this."

"Hm, that interesting."

"You think Donut did something gay to him?" Tucker interrupted.

"Tucker don't be stupid"

"No Church, maybe Tucker is right…but without the gay thing."

"Tex"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Red Base~~~~~~~~~~

Donut ran in the base having his face in terror. His team mates blinked and were shocked to see blood on his pin…lightest red armor.

"Pretty in pink, what happen to ya?"

"S-Sarge I did something really bad!"

"What are you talking about Donut…?"

The lightest red helmet drop to the ground and didn't want to lift up his head.

"I may of…"

He couldn't finish his sentence on the count he mumble the rest. Slowly he lifted up his face showing blood around his lips. Grif eyes widen.

Donut was just like Simmons only more girly.

The young blond had fear in his eyes as Sarge held him with his strong grip shaking the day lights out of him. Donut felt tears flowing down his pale cheeks and dropping on the cold ground.

"What did you do damn it!"

"I bit Caboose!"

Donut finally let his head down and sobbed.

"I didn't mean to hones-"

His eyes widen when he felt Sarge's large hand slap him across his face. His nerves burn and his pale skin began to turn red from the blow. His body was shaken and in shock.

"Stop crying you big baby, so you bitten the dumbest blue around so what"

"Yeah but I'm worry what they'll do to him"

He heard a growl fallowed by heavy footsteps. They three soldiers turn to see sight of maroon armor flash before them as it rushes out the door.

"Simmons! Get back here!"

"Sorry sir but no"

Sarge went to grab Simmons and only to pull him back seeing the other soldier with the angriest expression he seen him. The maroon soldier jerk his CO's hands off of his shoulder and rushes over to blue base.

"That idiot is going to get himself killed."

Grif looked at Sarge and Donut and he couldn't believe what he was about do next.

"Come on Donut, we'll get him back."

"G-Grif?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Blue base~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He reach at blue base before his legs could give way. He looked around to see if anyone was outside or ready to shoot. He didn't fine none. He saw a shadow moving in Caboose's window...

'So that were they are'

Tucker looked out the window in Caboose's window seeing Simmons standing there waiting.

"What the hell is the maroon one doing here?"

"What?"

"Yeah it that Simmons guy"

Church looked out the window as well to see that it was indeed Simmons. He sigh.

"I'll tell him to go way…in the blue way"

Tex and Doc looking at Tucker.

"What?

"Go with him"

"What? Why?"

Tex pointed her gun at him and click off the safety.

"I-I'll make sure he doesn't get killed"

Church looked back seeing Tucker fallowing him.

'So Tex made him fallow me...that bitch'

The two walked up at the top of the base and pointed their guns at the maroon soldier. Simmons went to reach his pistol and just as he went to holder he felt nothing in it. His eyes widen he mentally hit himself in head for forgetting his gun back red base, but he kept his face of as straight as it could be.

"Look I may know what wrong with your friend if you let me"

Just as Simmons took a step he backed up as a bullet grazes his metal leg. He looked up at Church's gun and Tucker's shocked expression. He realizes that Church was in no mood to be talking and he was almost shot because of it.

"Simmons!"

He turned back seeing Donut and Grif running towards him with guns ready to fight. His couldn't believe his team mates were coming after him but as soon Church and Tucker saw the lightest red armor they began to shoot and having the two soldiers hiding behind a rock. Bullets fly and hitting in flesh and scream of angst was spread across the canon. The shouts stop when a final bullet was heard and Tex and Doc was standing at the entrance of blue base.

"You maroon one you know what happening to Caboose"

"Yes"

"Let him in Church"

"What! Are you crazy? Having a red in our base?!"

Tex pointed her gun at Church aiming to shoot the little fella downstairs.

"Dude your fuck if you say no"

"Fine fuck"

Simmons looked back at Grif and Donut nodding at them.

"Simmons…If anything happens radio me back"

"Grif"

"I mean it"

"Fine if it will get you off my freaking back"

The maroon soldier walked in the base seeing the blues at an all-time high alert. His green eyes glaze over to the unconscious blue soldier. His skin was beginning to pale, under his sleeping eyes started to darken giving him the appearance of being sick. Caboose's usual bright blond hair darken to a dirty blond. His canines begun there growth and soon he wake for blood. Simmons sighs. He wished this wasn't true but sadly it was.

"I know what wrong with him."

Doc was about to talk when he felt a finger on his lips his face flushed seeing it was Simmons' metal one.

"No medicine can fix him if that what you were about to say."

He pulled it back and his eyes watch as the young blond started to pant a bit.

"He's going to need blood when he wakes up."

"What…"

"I'm saying your friend, Church…he going to turn into a blood sucker."

"You mean he's…"

"That right Tucker, he's a vampire."

Church and Tucker are in shock.

"You're lying!"

They shouted in disbelief and continue until the group saw Simmons' body began to shake. The two blue team males as well as Doc back up feeling something bad was about happen.

Ever so slowly Simmons turned around with his head down. With guns ready they knew something was up as he lifted his head up he showed his eyes a dark crimson red and fangs ready for the a bite. His expression was blank as a white piece of paper.

"…What the hell are you"

Simmons looked at Doc seeing him be on terrified. His feet started to walk towards the panicking medic.

He knew this had to be done. Just as he got there he felt a bullet being shot in his metal arm. His organic hand grab it and he roars in pain. His red eyes glared back seeing Tex about to shoot again where her gun was shot away from her hand. She growled, holding her bloody hand, when she looked up only to see the orange armor guy holding his rifle.

"For fuck sakes he's not going to bite"

With Donut behind him, he could see the other two were ready to shoot their guns again. Grif held up his gun.

"Look you wanted to know what wrong and now that you do can we have our fucking nerd back."

Tex growled then smirks.

"Sure you can have him back…"

She pulled Simmons close pulling out another pistol and slamming it at his temple. She could feel him struggling with her and using her other arm to keep a grip on his neck. Church knew Tex can get aggressive when she gets hurt but fuck this was taking too far.

"Tex! What are you doing!?"

"Doing I should have done when I saw them"

Tex pulled Simmons to where Caboose was sleeping and put the gun at his head. Donut aimed his gun from Grif's side and manage to get a hit on her shoulder. She glared and growled the lightest red solider. With her distracted Simmons pulled away and struggled with the female freelancer in doing so he got his metal arm rip off. The reds went to their friend and was ready to fight. Donut saw Tex putting the gun on Caboose's head.

"No Tex! Don't do it!"

The freelancer before she got the chance shoot Caboose her felt a hand grab her wrist and jerked away from Caboose at the last second. Her fiery glare went into shock seeing it was the one person her and other suspect.

It was Church.

**Trouble, trouble...trouble what is there to say. Drama is beginning and it come quick. Nothing can be say much except wait for next time kiddies.****  
**

**Grif, Simmons Sarge, Church, Caboose, Doc, Tucker and Tex belongs to: Rooster Teeth**

_**~Peace~**_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"No Tex! Don't do it!"

The freelancer before she got the chance shoot Caboose she felt a hand grab her wrist and jerked away from Caboose at the last second. Her fiery glare went into shock seeing it was the one person her and other suspect.

It was Church.

The gun got thrown out of her hands and somewhere across the other side of the room. His grayish-blue eyes flare up with that inner fire that been in there for so long. The room grew still.

"Everyone chill the hell out"

The group looked as CO of the red team going to his team mates pulling Simmons by his arm. He felt the younger wince in pain.

"Oh you'll be fine you big maroon baby"

Doc face got a bit red from anger and looked at Sarge.

"You shouldn't say that about your son!"

His voice was direct and full of power the sights went on the purple armor medic. Everyone couldn't believe it that Doc was forceful. Suddenly his face flushed and looked down.

"I-I'm sorry for my outburst...I didn't mean to shout"

"What? Doc what are you smoking, Sarge is not my father"

The Lightest red armor looked at Sarge.

"What are you doing Sarge?"

The others became in shocked as Sarge took off helmet showing his green eyes, his straight nose and high cheek bones. Simmons' eyes widen seeing the similarities and seeing the older male looking down at the ground having the face of shame.

"Richard...Its true"

"W-Why did you lie to me?"

Sarge looked at the young man that was biologically connected to him.

"Because...I was protecting you"

~Years ago~

_A young man standing tall with short reddish brown chestnut hair and had a pair of dangerous green eyes that could make you shiver away in fear. His cocky altitude cause him to get in trouble with his fellow soldiers and CO as he was a knowing all. So needless to say he didn't have a lot of friends to have normal conversions, which was fine by him. His thirst for blood was unsatisfied and the desire for some was ever so growing, like an addiction that was ongoing._

_Well today was different because he was on a mission from his other "buddies" to get some "headlight fluid" from the "store". On his way though he manage to only get lost and hurt himself badly as well as knocking himself out. _

_He groans and woke up when he heard a woman humming softly and the pain in one of his leg was more noticeable. He tried to get up but was pushed down by the mysterious female._

_"Don't get up, you manage to broke your leg"_

_The young man looked at the woman and was in complete awe struck. This woman was like an angel from heaven with her fiery red hair going down to her soul piercing blue eyes. Her face showed her icy cold pale skin down to her rosy pale lips. Her freckles add a little cute factor to this mystery mistress. She gently wraps up the broken leg and looked at the young man before her and greeted him with a warm smile._

_That when the young man's green eyes widen when he saw the canines that were not normal. She had the teeth of beast and her eyes were changing from an angel blue to the hell's demon red. He knew this was the enemy he had to kill but he didn't know why but he couldn't possess himself to do any harm to this leach._

_"You know you have to the chance to end me you know"_

_"Yeah and what if I don't"_

_"Well…I'm not sure why you will not"_

_The room grew in silence. The sound of breathing and the only they could do was to look into each other's souls searching for answers having one conclusion._

_"Young man…"_

_"My name is not Young man…I'm training to become a Sargent"_

_"Well, can I call you Sarge then?"_

_His green eyes blinked not knowing but when she said that he couldn't just no and he agree by giving her a nod. __She giggled and smiled._

_"If you're going to call me Sarge then maybe I should what they call you"_

_"They?"_

_"Your kind"_

_"My…kind"_

_"…Yeah the blood sucking kind"_

_Her cheeks puff out and lips turn into a pout position. He could feel her gaze into his skull and tried to remain his poker face._

_"…Janet Marie and I'm what little remains of my "blood sucking kind" that you speak so cruelly about"_

_"Well you are a leach"_

_The two bicker until their lips accidentally met with each other. The pulled away seeing their faces flushed and leaving soon after…Sarge had to hop back, only for a few weeks afterwards he was waiting at that spot for the mystery woman to and every time he went there she came there to met him. Months of meeting there the two soon their friendship bloomed into a full term love and they had sexual relations the night of their secret marriage._

~End~

Simmons face was turning dark red from embarrassment and the others saying to much information.

"Well…now you know"

"Thank god Caboose is knock out cold."

"Dude I think I need to bleach for my brain"

"I think so too"

"Tucker, and the orange one don't be so such babies it wasn't that bad"

"Speak for your self Tex!"

"I thought it was so romantic!"

"Shut up Donut...Continue Sarge"

"Yes well...Anyways…She came to me in our usual secret spot and one thing lead to another and she told me that she was pregnant"

"With me…"

"Yeah with you and boy did she love you."

"What happen to her if she loved me so much?"

"She died giving birth to you and I couldn't let the military find out about you...I had to give you up before they could do anything to ya"

Simmons' eyes widen and looked in horror. He felt his throat become dry and words chain in his voice box.

Grif looked at Simmons' face seeing it udder confusion and saddens under those forest green eyes. His own memories of his mother's abandoning him and his sister came back like a white hot flash. The confusion, the damn horror of realizing she wasn't coming back all rush back to his memory banks. He felt his fist tightening, his teeth grit and the fire of hate burn ever so large in his chest, blazing around his beating heart. Grif's voice was low and harsh.

"Speak up private!"

Grif couldn't hold in his anger no longer. He lifted up his head his blue eyes had fear of tears running down his cheeks letting his voice hit full volume.

"You didn't give him up you just abandoned him! What kind of fuck up dad are you anyway?!"

Simmons was in shock. He never seen Grif so angry before, of course when he got the surgery he was mad but never in this so much rage.

"Shut up, what you do if you were in my position, I know you would of done the same thing heartbeat."

"That's were your wrong!"

The room is full of silence until a gun fired outside of blue base. They all looked at each other and hurry outside seeing three very young armor soldiers holding guns getting ready to fire. One of them held up their indigo blue armor arm up and pointed their gun at Simmons the safety clicked off.

"We're here to kill the blood suckers"

**Who the hell are these guys and when is Caboose will wake up? Nothing can be say much except wait for next time kiddies.****  
**

**Grif, Simmons Sarge, Church, Caboose, Doc, Tucker and Tex belongs to: Rooster Teeth**

_**~Peace~**_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Doc was worry as the shots got loud and louder and the screams of angst was growing. His amber eyes looked at Caboose hearing a groan.

Slowly the young blue soldier sat up and yawned rubbing the sleepers away from his eyes. He blinked hearing guns being fired and looked at got up from his cot, at first being wobbly. Doc put his his hands on his chest.

"I don't think it a good idea for you be moving around."

"B-But Church might need me to help."

"Your hurt"

"I don't feel hurt..."

Doc saw the scratch on his chest gone and felt being pushed out the way and saw the young blond hurrying out the door and up the ramp with his helmet on and a gun in his hands.

He knew something was wrong that he could smell blood and their was a lot of it. He saw the other shooting their guns at an unknown enemy his eyes frankly looking for his leader seeing if he was hurt. Soon he saw a flash of cobalt blue armor and smiled big seeing that Church was fine but suddenly his blue eyes widen in horror seeing Church getting shot in the knee caps from one direction and twice in the chest area from the other direction. The blood slapper on the roof of the blue base.

He saw the blue team leader look at him with blood coming out of his mouth and his eyes about to close. He held out his hand and it fell down to the ground into his the pool of fresh blood having his body give way. Caboose felt tears rolling down his cheeks and to the ground. He felt his blood boiling and he looked a bit over the ramp then he felt the rage settling in his chest. He saw Tex's gun smoking seeing as her other hand clench it so hard. It didn't take too long to figure out that Tex shoot Church as it appear to be an "accident".

She had betray them in his eyes.

Caboose felt something inside him just burst filling him with rage and his legs clicking up to a full sprint. The other saw a flash of blue and the four people rushing and shooting at the young blue in hopes to kill him. He felt his blood rushing both in and out of his body. In a quick second he grab one of the four by the neck gripping it hard feeling. He could feel the person gasping and the sight of their eyes almost bursting out their skull. He shoved and pushed away the other two and causing death to the struggling dark blue armor person.

"Brother!"

The indigo armor one screamed as the other armor one pulled it away. Caboose looked at the other two his eyes changed from a baby blue to a dark crimson red in under a second. They looked in fear and not knowing what to do.

"Run"

His voice sounded dark and terrifying to the two young ones saw their brother fall to the ground with a loud thud and not coming back up. They had to run but one would not have any of that. With a wave of an arm the aim of a gun was set and shot.

Caboose looked at his body blinking not feeling any holes or blood gushing out of him.

"You missed"

A smirk came to the girl's lips then suddenly it turn into a frown missing her target as the orange one got her way. With a shout Caboose turned around.

"Grif!"

Simmons put pressure on Grif' stomach feeling blood pooling out of it. Donut rushed over and help Simmons as the orange one coughed up blood. Caboose turn back around to see the two were gone.

"This isn't over..."

Slowly the rage in Caboose's chest turn to fear as he ran back to Church and picks him up with ease. He had tears in his eyes as Church's cold blue eyes looked dull and lifeless. He held him and cried then he felt a hand on his chest. His blue eyes widen seeing Church looking at him and a small smile was present on his lips. He had to forget the traitorous Tex for the sake if Church was to live. He picked up the heavy body and rushed inside to his room where he knew that was Doc was to get the bullets out of him.

Donut and Simmons helping Grif to red base with falling over do Grif' heavy weight. Simmons looked back at Sarge giving a bit of a glare and helps Donut bring Grif in taking care of him.

Having hours pass it was when the blankets were put up to indicate night time in the canon and time to rest for most.

Back at blue base Caboose watch as Church slept. He held his hand and stayed with Church all through the removal of the bullets hearing him scream in agony it made his heart hurt. All he could do was hold his hand and wait for him to open those sea green-blue eyes again. _  
_

"Please Leonard get better for me"

His eyes wail up in tears and laid his head on other's chest letting his tears flow.

Tucker sigh watching the rookie cried over their leader like a big baby. He walked away and bumped into Tex.

His gaze when to her sadden eyes hearing Caboose's sorrows as he pour his feelings on the unconscious body.

"Why does he care so much for an asshole like that"

"Beats me"

Tex sigh looked down.

"Tex can we talk about that...

"No that"

"Come on it been like what a couple of weeks"

Tucker blinked when Tex removed her helmet reveling her long scarlet red hair and eye crushing green eyes. Then it clicked as he pulled of his helmet and sneaking a kiss on the dangerous freelancer's lips.

"Let's get into a more comfy place~"

"Right after you Tex"

The two left going into Tucker's room and closing the door behind them.

~~~~Red base~~~

Simmons has his head down watching Grif sleep with a blanket over his chest and his hand clap over his. Doc put a hand on the maroon's man shoulder having his gaze to directly at him.

"He'll be fine okay so don't worry about it"

"But it was my fault he got hurt"

"What do you mean?"

His eyes wail up with tears looking back at Grif.

"If I kept my guard up and move out of the way in time he wouldn't gotten hurt the way he did just to protect me"

"Well that because he likes you"

"W-What?"

"People do crazy things when they love the person...even enough to take a bullet for them"

"But Grif...he's not"

"Say what you will but I have to leave to check on Church if you excuse me"

With that Doc left. Only to leave Simmons with ton questions and those need to answer by this lazy, unconscious Hawaiian man. He lay his head on chest feeling his breathing as calm as it would be. His felt tears flow down his cheek landing on Grif's chest then he stops when he feels a gentle, warm hand on his cheek. Simmons' head snap down seeing the man smiled softly at him.

"What's this the great kiss-ass crying for me?"

"Shut up!"

Grif laugh seeing the red head's face turn red from embarrassment and anger. His smile not leaving his face not even when he felt a fist in his jaw. Soon the room grew quiet and warm as the blood running down Grif's chin. Simmons looked at other's face finally having the confidence to say,

"Grif...I got to know...Do you like me"

"Yeah fucktard I like you your my bud"

"No that not what I mean."

"Well what do you mean then?"

I mean is do like me...as a vampire and all"

"Meaning?"

"Damn it Grif do you love me?!"

"...Oh..."

"Yeah"

"Well as much I hate bats...I wouldn't trade you for any other."

"Wha-"

Grif pulled off his red head glasses to look at those green eyes he came to adore and pull them close then their lips touch.

"Yeah, so does that answer your question."

"You bastard"

Then their lips touch again.

**Finally A Kiss! Grimmons and the betrayal of Tex and Tucker! Oh look Caboose is awake! There also the words of Geoff Ramsey that help put that part up with Grif being secretly in love with Simmons. Stay tune what happens next.**

**Grif, Simmons Sarge, Donut, Church, Caboose, Doc, Tucker and Tex belongs to: Rooster Teeth**

_**~Peace~**_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The feel of warm fingers gliding through the thick spikes and curls strands on his head, Caboose opened his blue eyes looking up to see that was Church wide awake and pulling away his hand off his head.

'Aw, that felt nice...wait Church is awake!'

Church looked at Caboose's face seeing those bright blue eyes fill up with tears. Then the ox-like weight of the younger male as he was plowed him into the soft mattress.

"A-Ah rookie! Let go of me that hurts!"

"S-Sorry"

Church blinked then looked at young blond feeling tears on his shirt.

'Man, he must been really worry for me.'

With a sigh Church pulled close Caboose into a hug letting the him cry in his chest as long it took for him to finally pull the other back and looking at the puffy red eyes.

"Better?"

Caboose gave a nod and a warm and caring smile.

"Now what was with all those tears for, I wasn't died by your hands...again"

"N-No but it made my heart hurt when you were hurt and I thought you weren't coming back."

Church sigh and put a hand on Caboose's head and gently rub the blond hair again. The rookie blinked then his smile grew bigger feeling Church's gentle hand on his head again.

"Don't worry about that stuff okay."

"Yeah but..."

Church tugged his hair a bit hearing a speak, that sounds like a yip, from young blond.

"Okay...Okay I'll try not."

"That's better."

The room grew quiet, almost in all too awkward silence. The two look at each other and away. Finally one broke the thin ice.

"...So who was those people anyways..."

"Freelancers, and I heard you took out one"

"Y-Yeah...I got mad"

"Why?"

"...They hurt you"

"And?"

"Well, I don't like when people hurt you...it makes me mad."

Church felt a headache approaching, not understand why the young soldier's logic. He saw Caboose's head down, the pale paper face flushed to a rosy color. Finally, after a couple of minutes of seeing the other looking at his feet and mumbling words. Using his non injured hand he pulled the blond's head up and tugged the locks again.

"Speak up, what on your mind damn it"

"I can't tell because you get mad"

"I'm getting pissed off with you right now, talk or I'll tug again"

"Please don't tug, it hurts when you do that!"

Church tugged the strands again hearing a small whine. Blinking he did it again hearing the whine grow louder then he flushed hard. He saw Caboose's face seeing it was red as a tomato.

"Y-You"

"Please don't be mad Church! I-I don't why I like it when you do that"

The younger solider babel as if his life depend on it.

"Caboose"

He continue not hearing Church.

"Caboose!"

It got his attention and Caboose turn his head towards the older male. He flushed a bit seeing how the other looked so handsome with his raven black hair and his sea blue-green eyes that complaints his high cheek bones oh so well. Then how the goatee looked so cute on his chin. He had to look away for a bit to regain his empty thoughts and look at his commanding officer.

"You like it because you like me."

"Well, yeah I know I like you because your my bestest friend"

"Not what I met"

"Then what do you mean?"

"You...I don't know...like me as more then a friend"

"Oh...OH! Yeah I like, like you Church!"

Church signed knew something was up with the rookie for a couple weeks, such an example he was caught staring at him for a long periods of time. Then having earlier feeling the soft lips on his forehead and hearing the young male's confession of his feelings in his rest then to be inform by Doc only when he woke up and seeing Caboose at his bedside.

"I know buddy you do but you see Caboose I'm dating Tex and-"

Suddenly the two heard a loud moan from the room next door. They looked at each other not understanding what was going on. They looked at the clock seeing it wasn't "Tucker's maturating time" then hearing next moan turn into a grunt. Church moved the blanket away from himself and put his feet down on the cold titles and tried to stand. He felt light headed and was about to fall back on the bed until he felt Caboose holding him up.

"You can use me as a crutch if you need to"

Church's face grew a bit red feeling the other's warmth against his cool skin on his side and it was having a nice effect on his hormones. He huffed and turn away from the taller soldier mumbling a "thanks". The two walked to the next room. Church put his hand on the door pad realizing it was locked. This confuse him dearly then the moans sounded a bit female.

'You got to be kidding me! That bitch!'

"Caboose...do you mind braking down the door?"

"Ugh I thought I wasn't allow to do that"

"I need you do it this one time"

"O-okay?"

Caboose help Church to a wall then he backed up to the other side of the room then ram his body towards the door again and again until there was a gaping whole from Caboose's body.

"I'm okay!"

Tucker lifted his head from the sheets growling.

"What the hell!?"

Church used the wall to support his broken body and his eyes widen in shocked when he saw a flash of red hair in Tucker's bed then the small moan of a certain Freelancer. He realized he just found Tex and Tucker in bed...naked in bed...together. Feeling betrayed the blue team leader face turned into a scowled then had his towards the two.

"Get up and out of bed"

"Chur-"

"I don't want to hear it Tex! I just don't want hear your excuses!"

"Church you dumb-ass let-"

"No you let me talk! I'm done!"

"...Meaning"

"We're throw!"

**Writing for Caboose is hard oh so hard (Not sure I did it right!), but oh the betrayal! What will you do Church, what will you do? Sorry this one is short, I promise the next chapter is going to be longer and might need napkins to contain yourselves~. Anyways see you next time kiddies!**

**Church, Caboose, Tucker and Tex belongs to: Rooster Teeth**

_**~Peace~**_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Grif was lying on his back of his bed with Simmons sleeping on his chest. His blue eyes watch quietly as he felt the other breathing calmly and dreaming. Poor guy been through a lot today and he could at least give comfort to him…but why on his chest, near his bandages on his stomach, he will never know but he does know is this, that Simmons felt the same way towards him and how he can deal with an asshole of an dad he had. Grif looked at that pale face again and felt his blood rush to his cheeks a bit.

That paper pale skin with small freckles sliding on his cheeks. His long nose and his closed eye lids topping it off with kissable pouty rosy lips just a bit parted so he let out his warm breaths. His fiery red hair touching his forehead ever so delicately, making Simmons all the cuter. Then seeing the metal meeting skin he place his hand on the cool metal and rub the other's cheek.

Grif felt the vampire nuzzled his hand a bit in his sleep but he felt he needs to get up to use the restroom. He moved a bit then just he was about out of the bed he felt his arm get grabbed by a very cold metal arm. He jumped and looked down seeing a dark jade eye and a red cyborg eye looking at him.

"Come back to bed it late and we have training in the morning"

"One I don't care about training and two I need to take a piss"

"Too bad I need heat."

"And I need to piss and unless you're volunteering to clean the sheets then you let me go"

Grif huffed angrily looking at the other male but soon after he shivered feeling two very shape fangs touching his skin. He pulled his arm away growling know how the other love to tease him with mocking biting motions. He knew how the other felt about him being bitten and turning was not in the manual of life but hell if other things were normal in there, then that is okay.

"You said "I won't bite" remember"

"Grif you know I'm just messing with you"

"I think you can mess with something else with me"

Simmons turn red and hit Grif with the pillow but before the pillow made contact a pair of cool lips plants themselves on Grif's lips just as the vampire was about to pull away he pulled him back into the kiss. They pulled away.

"Hay Simmons I have a question…Why haven't I changed?"

"Well want to the short or the-"

"Short"

"You have to been by me or Donut for that happen"

Grif slowly move toward his side and closer out of the bed then was pulled back by Simmons landing a kiss on the pale red lips.

"Your not going to bite me now that i know what you are..."

"Yeah I don't bite...much"

"..."

Simmons looked the Hawaiian's face seeing it bit flushed and his legs ever so gently swaying side to side. He sigh.

"Fine, go and don't bring back Oreos"

Grif left the room in a hurry leaving a chuckling Simmons. The red head lay back in bed looking up at the darken ceiling just peering through nothing. His mind wasn't at ease and he closed his eyes remembering earlier events and how it probably will hunt him the rest of his days.

"Hay Nerd"

Simmons lifted his head off the pillow and looked over his chest. His body jerked up having his vocal cords produce a growling noise as his eyes was set on the other male again.

"What did I just said about the Oreos!"

"Like I would listen to anyone"

"You shouldn't eat those they'll rot my stomach"

"And you don't need to bitch"

"I'm not bitching!"

Grif sat on the bed and open his Oreos and put one on his tongue.

"Geez welax"

Simmons looked away.

"Don't eat with your mouth full!"

"Okay.

Grif pulled his tongue in and begin to eat happily knowing he just won the battle.

"You're such an ass"

Grif swallowed and looked at Simmons.

"Ah but you love me"

Simmons huffed looking away with his eyes close then his nose picked up Grif's O negative blood mixed with the sent Oreos. He turns to see the Hawaiian man smirking showing his neck. He held his nose and blushing but it was too late he inhaled the sent and it was just so intoxicating.

"Damn you"

"What the matter Dick, can't handle my blood"

"Fuck you"

The sent was so strong that his eyes were turning red and his fangs need to dig into flesh. After a few Oreos Grif looked at Simmons seeing his distress and put the container of Oreos down then bite his index finger making it bleed. He watches the other struggling of what to do. Simmons couldn't take it anymore and the sight of the red river flowing down Grif's finger gently down his hand to his wrist.

Just as Grif was to pull it away he pulled it close to himself and ever so slowly with his warm pink tongue on the wrist slowly going up the trial to the finger licking it clean of it sweet goodness. He licked away the blood feeling his body shiver and ever so slowly he pulled away he felt a pair of lips on his mouth. His eyes shoot open when he felt a tongue meeting his but slowly started to relax and enjoy the feeling. Simmons blushed hard and wrestle with other's tongue.

Grif pulled Simmons on his lap seeing the other flushed. He press his hand on the other's cheek feeling the radiating heat. His nose in take a odd sent that was coming off his "friend". He looked at the other as kissing his jaw then he pulled the maroon soldier off and looking into those eyes he care for. He saw the lust brewing and another emotion he was not expecting...confusion.

"I was wondering, did you put on cologne or something."

"No why"

"Don't know you just smell so good for some reason"

Grif nudge the organic hand giving a small lick feeling the other shivered.

"Grif I don't smell any different then I normally do...unless...can you describe it then?"

"I don't know but all I know is that you smell good is all"

Grif slide his hand up and cupped the maroon soldier's face. Simmons huffed then squeaked feeling a hand on his right butt side then sending a glare towards the smirking Hawaiian.

The two press lips and move their bodies close. The sound of lips pressing close and tongues wrestling was all could be heard in the quiet room. Grif slide his hand on Simmons backside up slowly taking off the shirt.

"Grif...remember how I said I never had sex before..."

"Yeah and I keep making fun of that virginity"

"Whatever...well...I was wondering"

"What"

Simmons' face turn red as his cyborg eye then Grif's eyes widen.

"You mean"

One look in those green eyes had conform the answer. Grif felt his heart pounding hard in his chest upon hearing Simmons' groans as he grinding a bit on his hips.

"Dude this is serious...are you sure?"

The red head gave a nod, leaning down and stealing a kiss from Hawaiian man. Few moments pass, as the red head male pulled away.

"Yes. What do I have to do to believe me, freaking say it"

Grif smirked.

"No fucking way"

"Come on beg like the little bitch you are~"

"Fuck yo-!"

Simmons' was silence with a kiss. He could feel the tongue sneaking in and shivering as it gently slide over his canines. He could feel the other push him on the bed and gulping as he saw how much longing was in the blue eyes.

'M-Maybe this was a bad idea'

Grif put his hand on Simmons' chest and held him there as if he was looking at him if he was the next victim in this dangerous game of love. He could feel those lips leaving his own mouth and traveling down his organic neck.

"Don't worry Richy, Dexter Grif will make you scream"

'Oh Yeah this was a bad ide-"

"G-Grif

Simmons' voice box and brain couldn't connect as Grif suck on the sensitive spot on his neck and let out a small moan. He could feel the other male smirk against that spot he could fee his body beginning to react in a very good way. Upon feeling the reaction Grif careful slide a thick thigh between the vampire's legs feeling how much he appreciated by grinding on it.

"Hard much?"

"S-Shut up"

Grif smirk rubbing back against the bulge then pulling his thigh away hearing the other whine as the leach grip his back around the bandages and he let out a loud wince. Simmons' looked at Grif's face seeing it horrible pain, suddenly getting the feeling of back out.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this"

"Why...is because I'm hurt"

"...Yes. We could rip open your stitches in your gut...well my stomach"

"Too fucking bad, I waited for this and I'm not quitting because of a little pain. I'm not a damn pussy!"

Simmons looked at Grif seeing the determination and stress of his voice. He sat up holding Grif by the shoulders.

"Fine then you need to lay down"

"What..."

"I'm going...I'm going to ride you"

Grif looked as Simmons turned his head away to hide the blush that was making it appearances on his pale cheeks. He turn back seeing his team mate take orders and lay on his back then get comfortable position. He watch as and waited for the red head to straddle his hips.

Finally with some confidence Simmons took Grif's gray sweats and slid them off with some help of course. Then he felt his face turn red as the Hawaiian man took of his own pants and boxers freeing his leaking erection. The vampire looked away feeling his pride get bruised upon seeing the rich creamy tan skin compare to his usual paper pale skin. He could feel the laugh from his team mate coming but it never did but the feel of large hand rubbing the head carefully.

"Don't need to hide now"

The maroon soldier moaned a bit and the chill ran up his spin as the team mate stared to jerk and twist all the right directions. He couldn't hide his voice as the build of climax was coming into view. Grif pulled Simmons down for a kiss and using his other hand he grip the vampire's balls and jerk him hard causing him to spill over coating the his spongy stomach.

Out of breath Simmons blushed hard looking the white sticky mess on Grif's stomach but as he went down he got pulled back up and felt the other lips on his own again. He let the orange soldier's tongue play with his own all the while the Hawaiian man slid a come cover fingers ever so carefully down the blood sucker's back and hitting his target with his finger tips hearing the other squeaking ever so cutely.

"Relax babe"

"How can I when i feel them on there!"

"Easy just focus on me"

"Grif I don't see ho-"

Grif slid a finger in with some difficulty then the feel of blunt nails digging in his skin was present making him growl. The other squirm groaning a bit feeling the finger searching for that spot it. About to give in he hit a bunch of nerves that made the other scream.

"There!"

Grif slid his second finger in to join the other one and slam both into the nerves to test it and getting the result he wanted then stretching the other out hearing a moan of all moans.

"Dex!"

He cold feel the other dig his nails in his aching back as well the sliver of saliva that was running down the vampire chin. He use his tongue to lick upwards to the lips entering it in the mouth as his finger did their work. Feeling the other ready for the virginity to be tap, Grif lay on his back and pulling Simmons to straddle his hips. With some adjusting he help the maroon soldier to line up with the target. Simmons' green eyes focus on Grif's blue eyes as he slam his body on the hard cock letting the other take his virginity and with a loud moan.

Grif thoughts came rushing to his brain

'He moaning like a slut!...Donut owes me ten bucks'.

"God and mighty, Dex"

"Easy now Richard"

Grif held on the hips letting the him adjust then thrust a bit as the other thrust back down letting them gain a rhythm. Hard and fast, up and down the body collide with each other to bring both to the point of no return. The flash of white painted in their vision and finally the seeds of the flesh sprain free with furious cries of their love.

"Dexter!"

"Richard!"

Then there was a sound of a gun being fired off to bring the two male team mates back to reality.

~~~~~~~~Blue Base~~~~

"Tell me why!"

"Will you stop yelling your going to wake the damn canon"

"Good! I hope they hear how much you are a cheating whore!"

"Whore?!"

"That what you are!"

Tex got up from her seat from the table and march over to the blue team leader sending her fist almost hitting target until she felt something heavy and muscular. She looked up through her red hair to see Caboose that got in her way and hitting him in stomach. He let out a gaspy cough as some blood came out of his mouth.

"Owie..."

She snarls at the rookie seeing his face as serious as the young blue soldier could pull with out showing terror.

"Church, call off your guard dog"

"Don't call him that."

She kept her eyes on the blue ones seeing them turn a bit red.

"Why did you get in the damn way you giant"

"Because I don't want mean ladies like you to hurt Church"

"But he an asshole"

"Shut up Tucker"

The other looked in shocked when they heard Caboose's voice sound just as serious. The blond looked over his shoulder smiling a bit at blue team leader who sigh and looked at his ex-girlfriend.

"Just tell me why you did what you did"

"Isn't it simple...You didn't give your attention and it gave it to Caboose"

"That not a reason to cheat"

"The fact you were turning gay"

"W-what?!"

Church face turned red he was about to tell her what was on his mind when he saw the dark blue soldier growled.

"You're wrong Tex."

"What?"

"He's in love with you, not me...right Church"

Caboose kept his eyes on the cobalt soldier then looked back at the fire face red head but before Church got a chance to talk he kept hsi mouth shut letting Caboose finish...sadly he regretted it.

"If anything...Church loves you a lot but I wished he loved me instead you mean lady!"

Caboose felt a fist fly into his face sending his large frame flying into the wall. He cried out in pain as the heavy stone fell down around him and tried to get up but he was pinned.

There was no stopping her. She had one target and it was to get rid of the competition...sadly it was Caboose. she pulled out her thick and heavy army knife. Then charged at him digging her blade in his flesh hearing him scream in pain. Church grab Tex by her arms, using all his remain strength to pull her way as Tucker tried to get Caboose out from the chunks of wall.

Tex twist her body around hitting Church's chest and braking his arm but to him it didn't matter how much of the pain was there he just had to make sure the blond headed guy was okay. He saw her about to pull out her pistol and pointed at him. He saw with horror as she smirked as the pulled the trigger. He waited for death but didn't feel the pain he looked up seeing a hole in Caboose's stomach as he went down.

"Caboose!"

He saw blood running out of the wound as he press his hand on it. Tex dropped her gun coming out of her rage fit and snap back in reality.

"Come on buddy"

Caboose smiled feeling as his vision beginning to darken. He looked at the two soldiers his eyes full of rage.

"Don't just stand there get help!"

Tex huffed and walked out the base looking at Tucker not sure how to talk to him but it will have to wait for later but before she got out the door she heard Tucker's steps then walked again as he fallowed her with out saying a word.

***Hits head on wall* Smut...is...hard...****Sorry about this guys but I promise next time it will be better...I hope. Also dramatic towards the end anyone?**

**Grif, Simmons, Church, Caboose, Tucker and Tex belongs to: Rooster Teeth  
**

_**~Peace~**_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Don't just stand there get help!"

After retrieving Doc from the Red side quickly as the blue team leader held the wound. He rushed to get the wound clean and put some medicine on it all the while asking how did this happen.

No answer was giving but the look at Church's eyes was all was needed as well as Tex pulling a disappearing trick on them. Then the night went on as Doc got Caboose back to his feet, however in the morning the sound of guns being fired.

"You got to fucking kidding me"

Church out of the little window in Caboose's window see the two freelancers from before but his eyes widen when he saw Tex helping them.

"That bitch!"

Both red and blue team fought off the three freelancers only having one small sacrifice of blood from a certain blue team mate. Later that night Simmons looked over at the recovering blue team while Doc was finishing putting away his equipment.

"I'm starting to think I should pay for my services"

"Funny. I thought pacifist don't pay for services"

"That's prostitutes Tucker"

"Oh man...I was totally think of something else"

"Real classy Tucker..."

Just before the two started a "war" Simmons clear his throat looking at the blue team.

" Well remember when I said when he wakes up he'll need blood"

"Yeah and..."

"And with that blood it could turn him to a full vampire so he could heal"

"But he wont do it, every time we tried to give him some he'll keep throwing it back up the second it hits his tongue."

"...His body must be rejecting the blood. If that the case then for the first time feeding he needs the blood of someone that he feels the most trust towards..."

Suddenly all the eyes went to Church.

"Oh you got to fucking kidding me"

"Nope, it's the only way"

"Fuck..."

The thick blankets were put up after Simmons left blue base giving Church time to think as he watch Caboose sleep. He waited until his body couldn't wait anymore and he crashed on the young blue soldier's bed with his head on his hands with Caboose's hand calmed in the middle of them.

Hour or two later Caboose woke up feeling pain again and whine a bit then looked over to the pressure on his hand. He was shocked to see church at his side asleep. He blinked and slowly he felt compel to hold him and sneak a kiss on his head. He felt his stomach do a thousand flips and the warmth go across his face as he smiled. He couldn't stop that little giggle escaping his lips as he watch Church's sleeping expression. Finally seeing that cute pout lip and relax look on his face.

He smile got bigger then he heard a cough in the distance. His open his eyes seeing that Tucker was there in the door way. The sounds of his footsteps stop only a few meters away from the blue soldier's bed.

"What you did was not cool"

"I did? You shouldn't be talking Tucker."

"Yeah well it his fault and you know it"

Caboose huffed angrily looking at the aqua armor man. His blue eyes started to glow red and he growled making the other jumped a bit.

"Look Caboose...just don't open yourself to him or you will get hurt"

"Tucker what are yo-"

Caboose looked up seeing that the aqua color armor man was gone just like he just disappear.

'When did he learn to pull a Tex?'

Caboose looked down as he felt the other waking then hurried to laid down with his eyes close and tried to calm his breathing. He heard Church yawn and sigh in content maybe that Church believed that he was asleep only few seconds later he felt the warm of Church's lips touching his cheek.

"Caboose, your the worse sleeper...of all time"

Caboose opens his eyes and looked at Church.

"How you feeling?"

"My tummy is sore but other than that I'm okay"

Church put a hand on other male's stomach gently touching the bandages then pulling away seeing blood on his finger tips.

"...Why wont you drink the blood we give you"

Church looked at Caboose seeing the blond have a face of confusion. With sigh.

"I don't know but every time I taste it, it'll make me very sick."

Caboose sat up on the bed as his bandages showing that he was bleeding more.

'Damn his stitches must of rip open'

Church remembers what Simmons said.

His dull blue eyes looked at the blood stains then took off his chest armor then unzip his body suit to expose his neck to the new vampire. Caboose felt his blood rush into his fangs and eyes. He gulp inhaling the sent but the blue soldier held himself back and shakes his head.

"No...I-I can't."

"You have to, it will make you better"

"but if I do then you will get sick like me."

"I'm willing to make that choice Caboose."

Caboose shook his head then holds his neck as his body quiver in pain.

"D-Don't...please don't make me do this Leonard"

Caboose cried into the blue team's neck. Church pulled Caboose's face away then press his lips onto the young blond's lips. With wide bright blue eyes he looked at his commanding officer then he felt the other put his mouth on his neck.

"It's going to be okay Micheal"

It was craving for the blood now that it burns him.

Caboose being forced with a on his head to be on Church's neck making him smell his sent. Caboose's body scream at him and with force he shut his eyes feeling his tears flow as he bit into Church's neck.

**Oh sadness! Oh the human...well you get what I mean. Also when you have an on going joke like "of all times" you got to put that stuff in your story. Nothing can be say much except wait for next time kiddies...Also this maybe the last of Caboose abuse seriously I love the blue idiot but it was a good plot thingy for me to use him...sorry Caboose. ****  
**

**Caboose: *holds up a cookie and orange juice* I'm happy I get my juice and cookie~**

**(Mentions)Simmons, Church, Caboose, and Tucker belongs to: Rooster Teeth****.**

_**~Peace~**_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The war with the freelancers rages on for two long tedious years.

Guns fire bullets into the thick heat, into metal and flesh. Screams of anguish and pain rain down on the Gulch. Neither side wishes to give in when there is so much at stake that meaning their lives. The blood flowed and pooled as the freelancers lost another member of their team. The young indigo armored one grabs the deep green color armor soldier.

"I'll make them pay!"

Putting the soldier down looking back at the group with dangerous fire in her green-blue eyes the indigo one run into the line of fire then grabbing the maroon and orange shooting on her rockets on her boots sending them flying with her far away from the group leaving them with Tex and bullets flying to hit her back.

She looked at each one and planning. Finally she invisible as bullets fly towards her damaging her a only a little. Two groups were picked off starting with Donut and Caboose. Using his fist, Caboose tried to catch her and Donut trying to use bombs to get away but the two only did was get their head knocked together and shoved away. Then rush in dragging Church and Tucker by their suits off the base, slamming them down to the ground braking some bones. Tex knock them out then went up the ramp seeing Sarge ready with his shotgun.

"Ready for me old man"

"I been to fond of hitting woman but I don't consider ya as a woman."

They looked at each other letting their eyes finishing the conversion as they rush at each other and in the distance shots were fired.

~~~Grif & Simmons~~~~

The three shoot off away from each other bouncing towards rocks where Grif lands on Simmons.

"Get off of me you fat bastard"

Grif looked down and got off of the male. The two looked around their settings seeing they were in the caves.

"Well...Shit"

"Grif get down you dumb ass!"

Simmons pulled close and hid them behind a rock as bullets running out the mystery freelancer girl's gun.

"Fuck what do we do?"

"Well we have to back with the others by taking this bitch out"

"I can hear you two"

The two jumped seeing the girl right above them. She tackles down Simmons only to have even amount of strength as her. They grip each other's knuckles and the whine of metal and pull of muscles sounded thought he open thin air. Grif shoved his gun by Simmons' side and pointed at her only to have her jerk away just as he shoot at her.

"Hay what the fuck?!"

"Sorry I thought it be easy with her distracted"

"We'll fight about this later, good?"

"Good"

The two looked at her and charged. She slam her foot into Grif's stomach making him go down holding it coughing losing his air. The young female turned around to grip onto the maroon's man hands having metal meeting metal flesh meeting flesh.

"Nice to know I'm not only cyborg…"

"Shut your damn dirty mouth leach!"

Their hands and feet went at each other, kicking and scratching to bruise the tender flesh. She slam her head into his Adam apple making him gasp for air just as the heavy set guy grabbed her and struggled with her. She was thrown and pulled her gun out shooting at the two. She grazed the maroon one's leg then using her body as a battering ramp shoving him away from Grif. As she was about to put her gun at his head she was suddenly tackled down by the heavy set male and was held down.

"Get off you fat fuck!"

"Your not taking, what's mine you bitch!"

She snarled then her eyes widen upon seeing her team mate behind the heavy set male. By instinct she threw herself and Grif out of harms way as Tex shot off the shotgun. Their eyes locked on the black armor seeing blood patches all over her armor and her helmet cracked showing off her dangerous green eyes.

"T-Tex...What are you doing?!"

"Killing two birds with one heavy stone."

"Y-Your betraying us...the freelancers...me your friend."

"We were never friends...your were just a pond for the freelancers to use."

"That's not true"

"You and your siblings were just tools...that why you all have to be kill"

"Y-You bitch"

As fast as lighting strikes her rage flare up and her feet control her body as it rushes into battle. Her body slams into Tex's with no trouble was lifted into the air tossed away like a broken rag dog. Only to picked up again and focused to feel the constricting force on her neck as the life slowly drain from the tiny body.

Just as the life about to leave her body the young freelancer felt her body drop to the ground and blood spit on her skin. She looked up seeing Tex's hand bloody and having a whole in it. She looked back seeing the two soldiers looking at her. She gets back and go to their side slamming her fist down forcing a shield around them.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Fighting for what I think is right...if you allow me..."

They looked at each other...Well it is a freelancer that is willingly to help.

"Please..."

"What's your real name..."

"My name...it's...Violet"

"If your serious about this then be ready to fight"

"..."

She got put up her fist her eyes glowing through visor with unrelenting rage as the two looked at each other then at her then getting their ready for a fight.

"Okay then, let's finish this"

The three rant at the blazing hot head, black armor woman throwing fist and scratches. The moments as the three got blown away with Simmons' fire rocket that was in her hands. Grif looked back seeing Sarge's shotgun on the ground with with blood on the trigger.

'You put a fight huh you old bastard'

He picked it up looking at Simmons as Violet went hand to hand combat with Tex again.

"Hay Dick!"

Simmons turned as a Shotgun was thrown at him.

"Shotgun!"

Simmons caught it with ease. He looked down smiling hearing that stupid phrase at the worse time but it was better then nothing. Just in time as Violet was knocked down with a boot on her chest coughing feeling the pressure.

"Stay down, you little pest"

Her vision began to darken and blur as Tex took off her boot of the young freelancer's chest and grabbing the knife a few feet away as Grif was helping Simmons get a weapon as well as helping him up.

His green eyes widen pushing his team mate out of the way only to have a military sliver lining thirteen inch knife slam into his chest. He cough up blood on his visor his body trembling from the shocked. He looked back at Grif and through his visor he smiled with small amount of blood run down his chin. His pale mouth said no words but lips moved to say.

"Stay...down"

Simmons looked at Tex angrily then charged at her with the black armored woman grabbing his hands lifting him in air to throw him on the ground pushing the blade deeper in his chest. He screamed loudly as blood spatter on his maroon armor and visor.

Tex smirked as the broken male laid gasping for any oxygen to seep through his lungs.

Grif ran to get up and was kicked under his helmet hard enough to sending it flying showing his bruised tan face and sweat cover chestnut blond-brownish hair in a messy ponytail. He growled then threw his chubby broken fist hitting Tex's armor damaging it left and right but only to get thrown away and knocked down then getting shot in the leg. He roar in pain as it rip through his veins.

Tex nodded then headed back towards the wounded vampire. She frown seeing him not moving as she lifts him up by the hair then gripping his hair.

'What a weak toy'

Simmons under the visor his clear vision beginning to blacken but his lips smirk.

"Don't fuck with my friends...Bitch"

Tex's eyes widen as a unearthly explosion of pain ran down through her spin and up to her head. She looked down seeing Sarge's shotgun in the maroon's soldier's hand and the last bullet was fried into her chest. She coughed up blood then slam the maroon soldier down on the ground shutting his lights out.

She looked at the other two soldiers seeing the girl unconscious and Grif struggling to hurry over to her. Just as he tried to get up he could feel pain scowling him down to the ground. She watch him struggled with a smirk enjoying his misery. Suddenly with a jam of her boot over the knife making it plumed into his chest.

"Dick! No!"

Tex started to walk towards Grif when she felt bullets go run through her. She turns around seeing Violet with her body shaking holding a gun bleeding from her head.

"How's it feel when someone stabs you in the back"

She pulled off her helmet letting her short cut neck touching chestnut hair color with one eye stitch shut and the other eye as blue-green as the deepest ocean. Just over above her eyelid she has a small barely noticeable scar.

"It's been an something Tex..."

"Go ahead and shoot me, why don't you Mississippi"

She held her gun to the woman's head then with tears flowing down her cheek she pulls the trigger. Then she looks over seeing that Grif had limp over letting his blood flow down his leg and looking into those glaring blue eyes that shoot fear into her spine.

"Don't just stand there go get help you dumb bitch!"

"Y-Yes of course"

She hit her boots and speed off looking for help while Grif stayed with Simmons. As soon the girl was gone he ripped off the maroon helmet sending it flying next to his own and looking into nothing a deep pale face and dull green eyes. He held him close to chest almost cradling him. The pressure of his tears ducks as they swell with salty tears, to feel the threat of them coming down his tan and pale cheeks.

"Dex...your crushing me"

Grif looked into the green eyes feeling his chest rising and falling with short uneasy breaths. He felt a cold hand press into his tan side cheek were he grabbed it and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Save your strength..."

"Easy for you to say you fat ass"

Grif chocked on words seeing Simmons' eyes to close.

"Dex...I have always...always loved you..."

The blue eyes widen when the sudden feeling of his lover's hand became lifeless. Just as the group came to the two team mates the roar of thunder shudder down the gulch. Violet's eye widen then turn away as Doc held her with small tears in his eyes. Church held Caboose as he cried seeing the two so sad. Tucker looked down. Donut took of his helmet wiping his eyes. Sarge felt his throat dry and looked away.

"We're too late..."

The feel of rain fell down to the planet as the heavens scream their powerful sounds as Grif held on to Simmons' body just as the stormy clouds cried as he tears finally let go looking into the sky finally a call.

"Richard!"

**To all the Tex&Tucker fan's out there I'm so sorry in advance. So yeah...everyone...and I feel this was an all over fight scene. Only one last chapter after this! Yay! I'm so happy! Kind of sad of the ending of his chapter...don't worry this story will have a happy ending...or will it~ Next time.****  
**

**Grif, Simmons, Donut, Sarge, Church, Caboose, Tucker and Tex belongs to: Rooster Teeth**

**(Violet and Green armor) OCs belong to me.**

_**~Peace~**_


	11. Epilogue

Final Chapter

Few years later,

Sarge was pacing back and forth in front of red base. His gaze down on the ground staring at passing rocks he just felt the sun glowing it hot heat blazing down on his expose neck. He stop for a bit wiping off the sweat off his brow. His restless green eyes scoped out glaring dangerously at the blues. Then when he felt it was safe he continued is pacing.

Caboose was leaning his head on Church's shoulder as his eyes struggling to stay to keep open. Donut biting his lip hearing the cries of a soldier and Doc telling the solider it almost over as he had his ear in the door way. Tucker chucking seeing Donut's scared look behind the rocks but being bored out of his mind he didn't care. He looked up at Sarge never seeing the old man so worry then again he had to worry.

"Sarge he going to be fine, he's got Grif there backing him up…Bow chicka bow w-"

Tucker held his nose feeling Sarge's boot made impact to his face and glaring at Church hearing him laughing at him. Donut put a hand on Sarge's shoulder.

"Tucker is right…even if I don't want to say it, but he going to be fine"

Sarge glared at the blue team.

"I know I don't need to be worry but there these damn blue bastards at our base and two of them is helping the dirt bag"

Church glared back at Sarge.

"Hay don't blame us! Caboose wanted to see it and you got one of my team mates in there"

"Pansy"

Church was about to shout when a blood curdling scream roar through the gulch.

The group felt the air become thick. They waited for any news. Seconds turn minutes suddenly they sigh in relief the sound of a new born's cries and the sound of the very proud father.

"It's got a dick! OW FUCK!"

Doc came out of the red base with a rag cleaning the fluids and blood on his hands. His face a bit pale but a smile warm up to his face.

"He and baby are going to be just-"

"Fine…we heard"

"Damn dirt bag hold'n my grandson"

"Ha you sound like an old man for real"

"Shut up bluetard!"

In a blink of an eye there was Violet putting a hand on Sarge and Tucker's chest to prevent another fight. They looked at each other and huffed looking away. Grif poke his head out the door.

"Guys will you please do us a favor…Shut the fuck up!"

As Sarge could pull out his shot gun and blow Grif to pieces he felt a hand on his hand. He looked down at the blue team girl. He growled pushing her out the way then started to charge after Grif only to get pulled back by Doc and Violet. He dragged them through the base until the dirt bag slamming the door in his face.

Grif chuckled as he hearing Sarge being scowled at by the two medics.

"Must you do that to my father, Grif?"

"The ass deserved it babe"

"That my father still"

The Hawaiian man huffed and looked at the newborn as he slept in his mother's arms.

The baby open his blind blue eyes using his sent of smells to look his nutrients. Sensing this Simmons' move the baby to his neck exposing his main vein to the little half vampire. It made Grif cringe a bit having to watch the feeding but with a helpful explanation it slowly made him feel okay with it. Simmons gently pets the amber hairs that was crown on their child's head and rub the mix of tan and pale skin. He felt the little fangs dug into his neck making him wince a bit.

"You okay?"

"Hm?...Oh yeah I'm fine this is nothing."

Simmons waited until he felt the fangs retract then gently moves their baby away from his neck and nuzzled his face on newborn's stomach nudging it gently. Grif smiled with him as the baby yawn and cuddled up into Simmons' chest going back to sleep.

"He going to be like you, eating and sleeping"

He sighs expecting something like this from a child from Grif.

The red head looked at the Hawaiian man as he laugh knowing he saw those pale lips turn into almost pout.

They press their lips together then jumped as the door to the surgery room was bust down. The child stared to wail, due to the sound of the door; Simmons held their child close and hushing him down.

Grif got up just as the smoke clear and in front the two people he cared about the most looking back then looking forwards seeing the smoke clearing showing Sarge holding Simmons' fire rocket gun.

Violet hurrying in and trying to push him out the door and the others trying gets him away but only stopping when they heard a cough.

"It's okay guys…come in"

"B-but Simmons"

He looked at the young female medic and she felt his vampirism strength through his odd aura.

"It wouldn't be wise to argue with your master is it…Violet"

She shivered and moves out the way nodding at Doc to do the same.

The other guys came in and Sarge walked up to the bed seeing Grif glares. Just as he was about to throw his fist at the older male he felt a hand touching his other hand. His eyes went to his husband and sigh.

"Fine"

Simmons smiled and handed their child to their CO looking at him with a bit of a glare. Watching like a hawk. Caboose and Donut looked over Sarge's shoulders and their smiles were large. Sarge growled and huff seeing how Simmons' eyes were getting strangely red. He smiled softly at the babe.

"He looks your mother...just a bit."

Simmons looked at the new born.

"Where?"

"His eyes."

"Those are Grif's eyes, Sir"

"Look again."

"Aw but Sargent I want to hold the baby too."

The young vampire pout angrily as baby was given back to Simmons where he gently pat the bed.

"Here let me show you, how it done."

Caboose sat on the bed beside Simmons then his face brighten as the older vampire showed him to hold the baby right. His face beamed at Church.

"Lookie Church I'm holding the baby"

"That good bud, care not to drop it"

"Don't worry I wont, I don't want Griff and Simmons to hurt me if I do"

He looked at the maroon soldier then smiling big seeing a nod. Caboose got help up from the bed then walk over to Church showing the new born.

"Want to hold him?"

"I guess."

The baby was pass around every member of the team until the new member of blue team got a hold of him while getting help holding him.

"So what are you two going to name him?"

"Ugh..."

Girf looked at Simmons who pulled him so he could whisper something in his ear. Then his eyes widen looking in shocked.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it suits him, don't you think"

Grif's smirk was large as a Cheshire cat as he grin at Sarge with that sadistic grin of his.

"No, no that name it sounds to much like Grif"

"Our kid our rules."

Tucker looking over Violet's shoulder at the kid.

"So the kid's name already."

Simmons looks at Grif just as the baby was put back into his own arms. He looked at the baby as it grabbed his finger with his tiny hand.

"Ikaika Richard Grif"

A loud grumble was present where the room proceed to look at the eldest male in the room.

"What's the matter Sarge?"

"I'll tell ya pretty in pink, it the damn gene traitor."

"Sir in all respect..."

"Why the hell did you take that dirt bag's last name and not your own."

"Well,"

"I mean it makes and all as well him being your gay lover."

"Dude shut up and the damn guy talk!"

"What was that dirt bag?"

Grif sigh.

"Shut and let the damn guy talk sir."

"That's better"

"Anyways...I still have my last name it just with Grif's now."

"So that why our son took my name old man~"

"Still gene traitor."

Grif gave back the baby to his mother then sneaking a kiss to Simmons' forehead. Doc looked at the happy scene.

"I believe it time for the family to bond."

"Yeah lets them be"

Violet walked towards the closet to pull out a blanket.

"Wait! Don't open that-"

"Ahhh!"

Suddenly she was stuffed with junk from the closet.

"Door"

She moved out the junk.

"Gezz thanks for the telling me Donut!"

The room was full of laughter when suddenly a loud gasp was heard. The looks turn toward the lightest red armor guy holding up the blue armor. Church rush over helping Caboose to the ground.

"Buddy what wrong.."

Caboose's blue eyes were full of tears. He looks up with pain in his happy face and Church's eyes widen.

"My tummy hurts Church."

"Oh you got to be kidding me"

"I'll get the bucket"

"Shut up Doc"

_-End-_

**Well to all that been reading and those are just finish with this story I hope you all enjoy yourselves and I may say this. To at least say this much you may not know who is foe or friend you may want to find out before the blood spill over the gulch~. Good night and**** I wish you all a very scary Halloween~.****  
**

**Sarge, Simmons, Grif, Donut, Church, Tucker, Caboose, and Doc From Rooster Teeth**

**Violet(OC)**** belong to me.**

_**~Peace~**_


End file.
